Guardian
by Stjarnas Alskare
Summary: When a Datsun picks up an injured Kylee off the side of the road, the driver offering to help, she thought nothing of it, until a few weeks later... Bayverse/G1 One-shot Series
1. Meet the Family

**As I wrote this, I had an interesting grammar conversation with my brother. **

Twelve-year-old Kylee Broker scowled, upset and nursing a bruised abdomen. Tears were streaking down her face, not from pain, but from dejection and helplessness.

She'd gotten in a fight after school, and while satisfied at the fact she had obviously won, was four miles away from home and five from her parent's house without a ride, for Sarah was shopping. Kylee sighed and started the two hour walk home.

Fifteen minutes in, she gave up, her stomach and a newly-gained twisted ankle hurting too badly to continue her trek. Sarah would pass Ky on her way home, and the child would be rescued from her roadside prison.

Kylee didn't have to wait that long.

A black and white Datsun pull over to the shoulder directly in front of the girl, the passenger window rolling down and a calm, tenor voice asking, "Do you require assistance?"

"No, I'm sitting at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere for the hell of it," Kylee answered, pain making her short-tempered.

A young man with brilliant azure eyes and light brown hair rounded the front of the car, muttering something about "Seeker with Sky-hunger" as he came. When he was close enough, Kylee kicked at his shin, wincing as the collision jarred he injured ankle.

"Get away from me!" she spat. "Go!"

He backed up. "I am just trying the help."

"Sure you are."

The man sighed. "My name is Payton, Payton Oberro. You are?"

"Kylee Broker."

"Well, Kylee, will you let me assist you now?"

"Drop the 'assist' and I might consider it."

Payton smirked. "Of course."

There was a pause. "I need a ride."

"To where?"

"A few miles from here, the Lennox residence."

The next day, the Datsun was parked in front of the school. Kylee looked at it, had a mental debate, and strode over. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up," Payton said simply.

"Why?"

"I'm... not sure."

"Perfect," Kylee groaned. "I'm being stalked by weirdo in a police car. Wonderful. Can my life get worse?"

"I could leave..."

"God forbid I turn down a chance to avoid those pricks on the bus.

A sort-of friendship grew between the two. Payton taught Kylee to drive, she grudgingly told him that her parents could probably be charged with neglect. Eventually Payton asked if Kylee could spare a few hours the next day. She got it cleared (Will, a captain in the Air Force, had threatened Payton in case he ever hurt the girl), and the following afternoon found them even farther into the middle of nowhere, a few dozen miles in the desert.

"Climb out?" Payton asked, leaving as a choice.

"Sure," the preteen said, popping open her door.

She was shocked when the man literally _vanished,_shimmering out of existence.

She was further surprised was the Datsun started coming apart, parts shifting until a huge, bipedal robot with pretty blue eyes and regal, arching doorwings attached to his shoulders.

"Oh, my God.." Ky whispered. "Payton?"

"Prowl, actually," was the rumbled reply, the tenor voice easily recognizable.

"My God... You're some type of alien, aren't you? God..."

"Yes. I originate from a planet known as Cybertron..."

Prowl explained everything, who he was, why he was here. The girl was fascinated. When Prowl was finished, he said, "I need you to agree to allow me to be your guardian. I won't do anything without your consent."

"Do I need to sign a contract?" Kylee asked.


	2. Christmas and First Kisses

**So, this has officially turned into a series of one shots that will eventually lead to the launch of the actual story, _Us __Against __the __World._Well, that's the title for now. **

**Holy shit, I had people from Germany read the last chapter. I have German heritage, so that's awesome to me. **

**Title: The Guardian**

**Chapter Title: Christmas and First Kisses**

**Rating:T**

**Warnings: Mentioned Slash (Prowl/Jazz), Fem-slash (OC- Kylee/OC- Jordan), Cursing**

**Summary: Kylee's upset. Prowl and Ky's new girlfriend, Jordan, don't know why. It's pure frickin' fluff, people. Seriously, your inner fangirl/fanboy is gonna die from the fluff and angst. **

**Notes:**_~talk~_**bond****speaking**

… _Line-break … _

"Hey, sexy, open the door, please?"

"No."

Ice blue eyes beneath strawberry-blonde bangs turned to Prowl's holoform. "I know she's not always like this. We've been dating two months now. Do you know what's _wrong_?"

"It's not my place to tell you that, Jordan."

"Goddamn, useless prick," the teen muttered, pulling a bobby pin from her hair. She bent it out of shape, inserted in the keyhole, and wiggled the makeshift lock-pick until the lock clicked. The door swung open, revealing Kylee sprawled on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I hate Christmas," was the simple reply.

Jordan crossed the room, settling down next to her girlfriend. "Kylee, what happened? I'll kill whoever made you sad. I prefer your smile much more. That, and Christmas is supposed to be happy, a time with family and friends."

The curly-haired girl propped herself up on her elbow. "Did you notice how my parents aren't here? They're probably at a bar. Sometime tonight or tomorrow morning, one of 'em will come in the front door drunk and with some slut or man-whore they don't know, or hung-over. _Family_is a concept they don't understand." Ky flopped back down. "I haven't told 'em I'm gay because they don't _care_, not about me or each other. I am _honest__to__God_the result of a birth control failure. They're married 'for my sake'."

"Then I'm glad that their birth control failed. I wouldn't know you otherwise." Jordan leaned over to kiss the tip of Kylee's nose. "But it does explain why you're so reserved about any form of intimacy. I love you, gorgeous. I won't hurt you like that."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I'm too stupid to lie."

"You're not stupid," Kylee protested. "You are very intelligent and sweet."

"Hmm," Jordan hummed, pecking her cheek. "So can I kiss you? For real? I promise, I won't hurt you. I love you too much. If you say no, it's fine, I'll back off."

"I don't want you to," Ky whispered. "I love you, too, but I'm scared."

"That's fine," Jordan soothed. The blonde leaned forward, stopping a short ways from Kylee's mouth. She paused, giving Ky time to push her away, then crossed the remaining distance. The girls' lips brushed just before Jordan retreated.

Kylee reached up to trace her lips with her middle and index fingers, managing weakly, "That wasn't so bad for a first kiss."

"That was your first?" Jordan half-choked, surprised. "No way, you are _way_too sexy for that to have been... Jeez, girl, you need a lot more love."

"I get the feeling you'll be the one giving to me," the other teen practically purred, smiling softly and curling up next to Jordan.

Prowl smiled from where he stood in the doorway. He'd come across Kylee four years ago, and watching her grow had been wonderful. _~Oh, __Jazz,~_he said through the spark-bond, _~I __want __a __sparkling __so __bad.~_

_~Soon,~_ the mech answered. ~_The __All-Spark __energy __is __originating __from __the __planet __yah're __on. __Ah'll __be __there __soon, __and __then __Ah __can __meet __these __two __femmes __yah're __so __enamored __with.~_

_~You'll love them.~_

_~Ah love 'em now, 'cause yah do.~_


	3. Anniversary

**New drabble, because this is too short to call a one-shot. Much too short.**

**Title:The Guardian**

**Chapter Title: Anniversary **

**Rating: T**

**Summary: It's the girl's six-month dating anniversary, and they have gifts!**

**Warning: Femslash, unmentionables mentioned... and described**

**Note: Prowl doesn't really show up in this one. He's mentioned, is a part of the setting, but isn't really _there._ Let's say he's napping. Another thing, Fanatic Drone N is a fanfiction author, but for a cartoon _Invader Zim. _God, I love that show... **

…_line-break… _

"Kylee, do you know what today is?"

"No," Ky replied sarcastically as they left the high school, heading for a certain Datsun lounging, and most likely napping, at the edge of the lot. "You've only been talking about it for a month now."

"Fine, Mr. albino tortoise..."

"Hey!" Kylee smacked the back of Jordan's head. "That is copyright to Fanatic Drone N!"

"Hiss to you, too." Jordan feigned being hurt.

"Love, I'm sorry. It's cold; Banes was a bitch today, more so than usual; and I'm PMS-ing. All that adds up to me being snappish."

"And... the evil jock concubine is added to my hit list."

"Babe, I'm the one to fear."

Jordan snickered. "The school will never forget the day the resident lesbian took on two jocks and won."

"They'd better not."

"Okie dokie, on to happier things, like anniversary presents!"

"You first," Kylee replied excitedly, pulling a wrapped, rectangular gift from her shoulder bag.

Jordan took it, tearing it open and revealing three DVD cases. "Oh. My. GOD! The Lord of the Rings trilogy, and the extended versions to boot! You must have spent a lot on these! Now my present for you doesn't seem so great."

"I'm sure it's wonderful, and that I'll love it," Kylee reassured, accepting the plain white box wrapped in a scarlet ribbon. She remove the silky fabric strip and handed it to Jordan, who placed around Ky's neck, and lifted the tissue paper in the flat container- then shut it so fast Jordan felt a breeze.

"Jordan," Ky hissed, "was it absolutely necessary to give this to me in the high school parking lot?"

"You hate 'em." Jordan sounded dejected.

"No, I love them, but... we're on school grounds. We could get in trouble for having them."

Kylee was probably right, for contained in the box was a pair of boy shorts and a bra, both black lace.

..._line-break…_

**I just wanted to say, Kylee's present, and the ribbon, will make a later appearance.**


	4. Friends are God's Way of Apologizing

**Oh my gawd, another one?**

**Title:The Guardian**

**Chapter Title:**_**Friends are God's Way of Apologizing to Us for Our Families**_

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Typical lunch period with Kylee, Jordan, and their friends.**

**Warnings: Femslash, Canon Characters, use of the word "fuck"**

…_line-break… _

"About fucking time!" Jordan mock-scolded as two of Kylee and her friends, Sam Witwicky and Miles Lancaster, sat after returning from the school lunch line.

"Hey," Sam snapped, "the jocks cut in line." He nodded at Kylee. "She's in her own little world again."

Jordan elbowed her girlfriend, who was drawing the outline of a dragon in her sketchbook. "Ky, I swear to god, if you don't eat because you're drawing fan-art, I will kill you."

"Huh?"

The two other teens laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kylee demanded.

"Shh," Miles warned. "Evil jock concubine entering the cafeteria."

"Mother-fucking bitch," Jordan hissed.

"I think she's hot," Sam muttered.

"Sam," Kylee said softly, "Banes is beautiful, but only on the outside, at least as far as I know. But, to me, at least, anyone who acts the way she does, whether they enjoy it or not, doesn't deserve a sweet, gentle soul like yours, not until she apologizes to everyone she's hurt."

"That's my goal, though. If I do manage to woo Mikaela, I'll introduce you guys and maybe she'll realize that you're not any different then her."

"Except for the lesbian part."

"Yeah, except for that."

Kylee lean across the table to peck Sam on the cheek. "You're a great friend."

"I know."

"You're a prick, too." That was Jordan.

"Yep!" Sam chirped, sounding happy. "Hey, you wanna know something awesome? If I get another A today, I get a car."

"You mean I can stop picking you up? Halleluiah!"

Students at the nearby tables glanced over as the table collapsed into hysterical giggles.

…_scene change line-break… _

"You're excited," Kylee observed after school, noticing Prowl's driver seat vibrate with anticipation.

"Jazz is coming, He's in Earth's orbit right now."

Both Kylee and Jordan hugged the dash, happy for the mech.

"We're _so_ having a party when he lands," Jordan promised.

…_line-break… _

**And we all know what happens...**


	5. Family Again

**I'm a beta! I don't have a profile, more a friend from school e-mails her chapters to me, but still. Her "Hetalia: Axis Powers" story, Forbidden by Law, is awesome. If you've watched/read Hetalia, go check it out!**

**In other news, I got a girlfriend! **

**Title: The Guardian**

**Chapter Title: Family Again**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Kylee stands up to her mother and demands that Lisa Broker be a parent.**

**Warnings:swearing**

…_line-break… _

Kylee took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. This had gone on too long.

Mustering up all her courage, the teen walked into the living room. Lisa Broker, her mother, was surprisingly, not drunk. It was encouraging and terrifying at the same time. 

Ky took a deep breath. "Mom," She started, then sighed. Lisa's gray eyes met Kylee's brown, and the teen held them there. "Mom, you're a bitch. I am sixteen, but I've acted like the adult of this house for years. I shouldn't have to. I shouldn't have to keep my friends away from the house because I'm ashamed of you. I shouldn't have to worry that you'll be drunk when I get home. I shouldn't-" Her voice broke. "God, just... God." She turned and ran, then, but not towards her room. Kylee was headed for the garage.

Lisa took a moment to mull over the conversation. "She... Wow, I didn't realize," she murmured before standing and walking to the garage door in the kitchen. Pushing it open, the woman watched her daughter.

The teen was curled up in the driver's seat of her black and white Datsun, a vehicle Ky's father helped her buy. The girl was sobbing, the noise easily heard through the open car door. Lisa treaded down the steps and opened the door to the passenger seat, sitting down.

"Get out of my car," Kylee protested weakly.

"Nope," Lisa answered, "not until you tell me what brought on that explosion."

"...Date..." Ky mumbled.

Lisa nodded. "What's wrong?"

This drew a harsh laugh. "What's wrong? What's wrong is you're a drunk, and I can't deal with it anymore. What's wrong is I'm scared to tell you who I'm dating. What's wrong is that it took this long for me to tell you what's wrong!"

The other woman sighed. "I'm... sorry. It's just... as you got older, you started acting more and more like your father, and..."

"You should just divorce him," Kylee cut in, wiping tears from her eyes, "and not apologize, or I'll have to pull a Kenshin."

"Kenshin?" her mother asked.

A tiny smile. "A manga-slash-anime. It's one of my favorites. The first volume of the manga is on my bookcase. I own almost all of them."

Lisa nodded. "I may borrow them. So, can I inquire as to who this mysterious boy you're dating is?"

"It's whom, I think, and Jordan... isn't a guy. She's a girl. I'm gay, Mom."

"You just realized that? I knew you'd be at least bi for years. Did you know your first celebrity crush was a chick?"

"Mom!" Kylee yelped, embarrassed.

The older woman rolled her eyes. "When can I meet this girl?"

"Later. Anyways, subject change? Are you going to divorce Dad?"

"Probably not. I need the money he sends."

"For alcohol?"

"No, for you. Have you ever raised a kid?"

"Have you?"

"Funny."

"I know, it was."

"You're a smartass, you know that?"

"I guess smartass is better than whore."

"Are you getting called a whore?" Lisa asked, pissed.

"I'm dating the school's biggest 'player.' Jordan's a bisexual, and has gone out with half the student body. Some jealous jock started a rumor that I'm dating her for the sex- I'm a virgin, Mom, don't worry. The problem is the most popular girl in school heard the rumor and has been tormenting me incessantly about it, and when Banes believes something, the whole school does. They only people who don't think I'm a slut are my friends and Jordan, and that's only because they know me well."

Lisa pulled her only child into a hug. "Hey, it's okay."

Kylee pushed her mother away. "I don't need your sympathy. I've been dealing with this for nearly all of the school year. Jordan and I have been dating close to seven months now, Mom."

"Seven... I am a bitch, aren't I?"

"Not right now," Kylee assured, "and I hid it from you, shockingly. Jordan's been sneaking in every morning to talk with me." Kylee's eyes grew distant. "I love her so much. She's so beautiful. Her eyes are the lightest blue, and they sparkle when she's happy. She runs her fingers through her hair when she's nervous. Her hand grabs mine the second she shows up. It's... wow. Is love supposed to feel like this?"

"Yes," Lisa told her. "Come on, let's go inside."

Ky followed her mother inside, saying, "Mom, there's a lot tell you about these last few years. Can you keep up?

_...line-break..._

**This was typed with a kitten on my lap! I love Allusia, but when she bites my hand while I'm typing...**

**Ali:km,po0gb9sx**

**Me: That's right, act all innocent.**


	6. Anime Equals Glitching?

**Anime Oasis was just after school got out for me, then I got lazy. Ha, I suck. **

**This is dedicated to my reviewer whose name escapes me and I'm too lazy to look up his/her name. Anyway, reviewer, this is the Kylee/Prowl interaction you wanted!**

**Title: The Guardian  
>Chapter Title:Anime Equals Glitching?<br>Summary: Kylee watches anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! To be exact. Prowl gets curious. It does not end well. At all.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for season two of Yu-Gi-Oh! And some YGO Abridged.**

**Note: Yes, I have started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! Why do you care? I think it's awesome. And Bakura(Yami and Hikari[Ryou]) is win. I'm a frigging anime fan, okay?**

_...line-break..._

"No, you moron, that's Odion! O-di-on! Marik is Namu! I'm still pissed at you, Kaiba, get off screen."

_'What in Primus's name is going on?'_ Prowl thought to himself. He activated his holoform, directly in Kylee's room, and froze. On her computer screen, animated characters were playing _cards_ that turned into _monsters_. He was on the verge of glitching when Kylee spoke.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I was curious."

"Of?"

"What you were yelling at. Care to explain?"

"It's Yu-Gi-Oh! Basically, it's an anime about a children's card game- LittleKuriboh reference, ignore it. What the cards are being played on are called Duel Disks; they create holograms of the monsters, spells, or traps being played. There are four series, this is the first. I have cosplay materials for the protagonists of three: this one, GX, and 5D's. Yusei is win."

"LittleKuriboh?"

"He does a parody of Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Monsters, the series I'm watching. Darksidecorporation does GX Abridged. There's also a parody of the tenth anniversary movie, Bonds Beyond Time. ...Now I want to watch it."

"May I...?"

"Sure!" Kylee quickly pulled up YouTube, typed "BBT Abridged" in the search, and hit "BBT Abridged Movie- 1/3". She then skipped the beginning few minutes, muttering something about "Annoying crap."

"_Jack."_

"_Yu~Sei."_

"_There's something you should know."_

"_What is it, Yusei?"_

"_Card games on motor cycles."_

By the time the end of part one was reached, Prowl's holoform had fizzled out, and Kylee was in the garage laughing at the poor Datsun.

_...line-break..._

**Now... I want to watch BBT Abridged, because Little Kuriboh is win. Now, remember everyone: "Card games on motorcycles."**

**Ryou Bakura: Why am I here?**

**Stjarnas: Because you're so cute. -hands him cream puff- And my friend Lunara gets Yusei in her Hetalia fic, so I get a Yu-Gi-Oh! character, too. **

**Ryou: -shrugs and eats cream puff- This is probably against rules or something.**

**Stjarnas: Screw the rules, I have reviews. Did I just rip off Abridged Kaiba's line?**

**Ryou: Yes. Yes, you did.**


	7. Memoirs of a Hermaphrodite

**July 31****st****was my motherfucking BIRTHDAY! And guess what? I'm typing myself a late present. A present of motherfucking awesome involving Yu-Gi-Oh. So there. And it's Geminishipping with a voyeur, then surprise Bronzeshipping. Which I don't ship. What the fuck?**

**So, yeah.**

_...line-break..._

Low moans filled the small room. Malik sat, gently stroking his cock, watching. Bakura had had Akefia's penis in his mouth, and the older Egyptian's hands were tangled in Bakura's hair. Akefia's hips bucked, and Bakura pinned them to the chair with a growl. The elder hissed, "Watch the teeth."

Malik adjusted, slipping a finger inside himself. He groaned softly, catching Bakura's attention. "Excited, Malik? Want to see more?" Malik nodded, mute, and Bakura stood and captured Akefia's mouth with his own, grinding his crotch to his double's. The other gasped before shoving Bakura to the floor.

That," Akefia panted, "was bad. Now, I'll have to punish you." His pale-coloured eyes were glazed over. He pressed two fingers to Bakura's mouth. "Suck.

Malik pushed a second finger in, probing for- Yes! White fire shot up his spine and radiated into his limbs. It was so intense the pleasure bordered on agony. He whined. Malik's hips rocked, his eyes unseeing of the two now fucking in front of him

Bakura looked over blearily at the whine. Akefia murmured, "When we're done, I'll take him and you can watch." He thrust hard into the younger to accentuate his words, causing Bakura's back to arch

"You're taking your sweet time," Bakura growled back, gasping as something in him was brushed. "Do that again!"

The scarred Egyptian complied, angling his thrust. He slammed into Bakura, and the boy's cry mingled with Malik's. Akefia felt a shiver meander down his spine at the sound as it drove him closer to the edge. He had to hear it again. "Malik," he groaned. "Stop."

Malik paused finger fucking himself, whimpering softly. "Why," he rasped. "So, so close."

"Wait," was the answer. Akefia pulled back, Bakura protesting his stillness. "Now, Malik."He drove back in, and the other two screamed. Something in Akefia snapped, and he thrust hard and fast. Bakura was writhing under him, and Malik's sounds of masturbation were in the air.

Akefia came hard, Bakura's orgasm echoing his. Malik whined again, pleasure coiled tightly in his stomach, but refusing to release. The pressure was painful, and he was right on the edge... when his wrist was grabbed. Malik gasped, blearily looking behind him, eye widening when his own Yami stared back.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Marik asked, reaching to grab Malik's cock. Malik gasped, throw his head against Marik's chest and bucking into the hand. He came quickly, and in Malik's post-sex haze, Marik entered his Light.

Marik was not small, stretching his Light in all the best ways. Akefia and Bakura watched in a sense of almost morbid fascination as Malik was fucked hard in front of them, the Light thrashing in pleasure under his Darkness. Malik was twisting, simultaneously trying to escape and move closer. Marik growled, grabbing Malik's legs and forcing them onto his shoulders. Marik groaned at the depth he now reached, and Malik screamed as his sweet spot was slammed into.

Akefia and Bakura wondered if they should help, Bakura even shoving his double off and standing, but Malik reached up and tangled his fingers in Marik's hair, dragging his Darkness down for a passionate kiss, groaning as the position changed the angle of Marik's thrusts.

Malik came again, coating Marik's torso. Marik's orgasm followed a few moments later. "Expect me again," he murmured to his Light, then turned and left.

Malik looked at his more common lovers and said, "I'm looking forward to him coming back. Care to try and change my mind?"

_...line-break..._

**Wow... I wrote most of that with my little brothers (7 and 9) watching Dino Squad on Netflix in front of me. The youngest sat next to me for a while. -sighs- Thank god he doesn't read my stuff. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed. I did! Best present I got. Other then the two piercings on my right ear. Even though the cartilage one still hurts like _fuck._**

**Review, please!**


End file.
